Together by Chance: Unmasking Fate
by Hermy13
Summary: LilyxJames fic. James has a plan to hook his love...but when all goes wrong from a tiny comment, can he recapture the fiery red-head before it is too late? More will be added soon, please don't overlook as it's short now!
1. Prologue

**AN. Disclaimer: Don't own anything except plot blah blah blah**

**froga10t+Hermy13 collaboration story. Hope you like it, R&R!!**

Chapter 1 – Opening

"EVANS."

"What Potter!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"NO."

"Why?"

"Because you are an arrogant, bullying toe-rag. Potter." Lily spat at James and turned on her heel her amazing red hair flying around behind her.

"Bad Luck Prongs."

"Thanks Padfoot." Said James sarcastically

"You know what Prongs…"

"What."

"We should have a Halloween party. A masked Halloween do, you should get her then."

"Yeah, that's a great idea, but we don't want everyone there just a select few including Lily"

"Oooo, since when have you ever called Evans, Lily."

"Shut up."


	2. Masked Maladies

**AN. Thanks for getting this far (aheh)! This is the real start of the story...**

Chapter 2 – Masked Maladies

"_Lily Evans, the Marauders formally invite you to a masked Halloween Party. Please wear suitable Halloween clothing, though dress-up is not necessary, and a half-face mask. The boys will be fully masked. A Marauder will meet you at seven-twenty, seven-thirty, seven-forty or seven-fifty, for the party at eight o'clock, in the Gryffindor common room. Please be prompt._ Eh? A party?"

Violet sighed. "I wish _I_ got invited to parties by _the_ coolest kids in our year…" she sighed again. "You are _so_ lucky, Lily. James is, like, your own personal stalker, or something, you're friends with Remus and Sirius, oh and the other one, Peter, isn't it?"

"Yes, Peter. I suppose you're right…but you seriously don't want _James_ as a stalker, he is so arrogant!" Violet glanced at the ceiling, preparing for another – as she labelled – 'James Potter Rant'.

"You said-"

"I know! But _still_! He _is_! I just don't understand why he has to constantly annoy me? He is constantly winding me up, and he _knows_ it! That's what aggravates me."

"I know Lily. You have said…about hundred times. Look, are you going to this, or what?"

"Of _course_ I am!! I'm not going to not go just because of _Potter_! Remus, Sirius and Peter have also invited me. Anyway, I don't see what's so great about it. It's just a party…"

Violet threw herself back on her bed in frustration and yelled out. "Just a party?! _JUST A PARTY?!_ _How_ can you say that? If you _only_ knew how lucky you are, I mean come _on_ Lily, if _only_ you _knew_…"

"Remus."

"Hi lily how are you? Asked Remus kindly

"Fine, erm… I was wondering if you could send a invitation to Violet Blue it's just...Erm…it doesn't matter if you can't… was just wondering its nothing it doesn't matter." Lily stammered. She stood up to walk to the girl's dormitory.

"No, Lily I'll ask the others if we could squeeze an extra person in. Top secret, Sirius has had his eye on her for about a week so that should go down nicely." Remus sighed

"But Sirius is going out with Esme Spinnet."

"This is Sirius we're talking about so I think by next week Esme will have added someone to her hate list (she already has quite a few)."

"Mmmmm. Yeah thanks so much Remus, Violet would be so happy if she got invited she was saying last night that I always get invited to the _coolest_ parties organised by the _coolest _kids in school."

"Yeah…I'll ask them tonight seen as the party's in five days." Said Remus looking pleased with himself. Lily burst out laughing; she stood up and walked over to the girls dorms.

"What? WHAT?" Shouted Remus after her.

Lily crept into the dormitory. She hadn't realised quite how late it had been, she had got carried away doing homework in the library. Suddenly she remembered Violet's invitation and shuffled over to the sleeping girl.

"Violet," she whispered and shook Violet gently. "_Violet_." Violet grumbled as she stirred and pulled the duvet closer around her. Lily shook her again, before sighing and tentatively flicked her cheek.

"Hmm…? Wha-who? Who is it…?"

"It's me, Lily. I have a surprise for you. You'll like it."

"Why now?"

"Because I have to take some first-years to Hogsmeade to pick up a gift for a friend or something, so I won't be here when you get up – like normal."

"Oh…okay. Wha' is it?" Lily forced herself to sound genuinely excited.

"_Only_ an invitation to the Marauders Halloween party! It's not _that_ important, but I thought you might want one. It's tomorrow by the way." Violet sat up abruptly and squealed.

"_Oh. My. GOSH!_ ThankyouLilyThankyouLilyThankyouLilyThankyouLily-"

Lily smacked a hand playfully across Violet's mouth. "You're welcome. Now get back to sleep before you wake anyone else up. Goodnight." She grinned and slipped into her pyjamas and snuggled into bed.

"Goodnight Lily. You're the best." Violet lay in bed smiling inanely, stifling her laughter at the prospect of she, _Violet Blue_, going to a _Marauders_ party…and seeing Sirius outside of class and not in robes. _How_ good was this? Surely nothing could go wrong?

Lily woke up and yawned. She looked over to the sleeping girl in the next bed though the gap in her curtains.

Ten minutes later she was walking down the school drive way with ten little squeaking first years. It was one of their little friends birthday and they needed to get a present for them (none of them had a owl and all of the school ones were unavailable). It was noon when Lily got back to her dormitory and of course Violet was only just getting up she had just got dressed when Lily walked though the door to the dormitory.

"Hey, Lily what colour hair do you think I should have tonight."

"I don't know if you want to get noticed by Sirius then just be yourself." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, thanks I think I'll be blonde."(She's a metamorphagus.)

Six hours later after spending the afternoon relaxing in the grounds for probably the last sun of the year, by the lake chatting about the coming evening.

They spend the remaining time getting ready Violet was wearing a small tight black dress with small violet stars scattered over her dress, with a half-face black mask also with violet stars scattered over it. Lily was also wearing a small tight black dress but this time it had small sliver stars scattered over it and the same with her half-face mask. Violets long blonde hair was lose. Lily's long red hair was partly loose with part of her hair in a small bun held in place by magic.

They walked down the girl's dormitory staircase together nearly everyone was at dinner so they did not look weird. It was seven-fifty and Sirius was waiting for the last remaining people.

"Hi Sirius."

"Hi Lily. Hi _Violet_, you look _amazing_."

"Thanks _Sirius_. Is there any one else now or just us."

"Just you I think."

"Shall we be off then?"


End file.
